Almost Doesn't Count
by Savy
Summary: Relena thinks back on her relationship w/ Heero.....*g* a twist @ the end!! Please R&R!! This is my first fic so please be kind!!!!


~*~*~*~*~*~ I do not own Gundam Wing. (I wish I did though..trust me..there would be some serious changes!) I also do not own this song..I am making NO $$ off this fic..DO NOT SUE ME!  
** means the song lyrics, ~~ means it's happening. Got it? Please R&R! This is my first songfic so go easy on me!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
  
  
This takes place one year after*Endless Waltz*. Can't say anymore.... :-)~  
  
**Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, babe  
Didn't I, didn't I**  
  
~~ Relena stood looking out the window. The rain dripped down the glass, leaving little trails all over it. Lighting flashed brillantly in the dark sky, the great boom of the thunder followed soon after. Relena closed her eyes and leaned her forehead onto the cool glass. Slowly, one by one at first, her tears began to fall. Some fell on her lips, the taste of her own tears caused more to fall. Slowly she opened her blue/green eyes to look at the picture she held so tightly to her chest. Heero's face seemed to smirk at her, taunting her. "I hate you Heero Yuy." Relena whispered, "I hate you!" She threw the picture to the floor. She watched as the glass shattered and went flying in every direction. She turned her attention back to the storm.~~  
  
  
**You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count**  
  
~~ Bittersweet memories of Heero flooded Relena's mind. More tears fell as she remembered his now broken promises to her. He had held her tight, "I'll never leave you." he had promised her in soft whispers. She had trusted him, believed him...loved him.~~  
  
**Almost heard you sayin'  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, babe  
You found it in me**  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~ "Heero! Don't leave me!" Relena screamed at his retreating figure. "Don't leave me!" She fell to her knees. She held her face in her hands, her heartbroken sobs racked her body. Heero turned, his Purissan (sp?!) blue eyes void of all emotion.   
"Relena." he said, his voice hard.   
Relena looked up, her tears freely flowing. "I thought....I thought you loved me!" Heero's face softened, his eyes filled with the emotion Relena had called love. "No, Relena.." he whispered in a soft voice, "I...." he turned, tears silently running down his face as he ran to his awaiting car. ~~END FLASHBACK~~~  
  
  
**But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground   
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count**  
  
~~ Relena.....I love you.  
Heero......I love you.~~  
  
**I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for**  
  
~~TWO WEEKS AFTER THE STORM~~ Relena shook her head, "No Heero." she said firmly, "I can't just welcome you back with open arms." Her eyes met his, the emotions ran stronge in each. "I can't let you hurt me again."  
Heero's eyes widened, "Please Relena.....please..one more chance.."~~  
  
**Gonna find me somebody  
Not afraid to let go  
Want a no doubt, be there kind of man  
You came real close  
But every time you built me up  
You only let me down  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count**  
~~THREE MONTHS LATER~~  
Relena stared at Heero's retreating figure. He was leaving her....again. "Good-bye Heero." Relena whispered, "I can't let you back in my heart......I have to move on...I have to be strong..." ~~  
  
**Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, babe  
From the cruel, cruel world  
Almost convinced me  
You're gonna stick around**  
  
  
~~ONE YEAR LATER~~  
Relena giggled happily as she waved goodbye. She danced back to the door of the large Peacecraft estate. She twirled her new engagement ring around her finger. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight. As she danced past a tree a hand reached out and grabbed her swinging wrist. "Heero." She gasped when she saw the man who held her wrist. His Prussian blue eyes seemed to taunt her once more, begging her for...was it?...love? "Relena.." he whispered, his hand freeing her wrist and going up to her face. Gently he brushed away a strand of blonde hair. "I've missed you.." he whispered pulling her closer.  
She pushed him away, "No Heero." she said sadly, "Your too late...you came too late."  
His eyes darted to her left hand. "Who?" he asked in a choked voice, "Who?"  
Relena's eyes went dreamy as she spoke his name. "Duo...it's Duo..we're getting married next June."   
Heero's eyes filled with sadness, "Relena.....how could you?"   
Relena shook her head and took a few steps back. "Heero...if anyone should be asking questions, it should be me. How could you?"  
He shook his head and turned away. Slowly he began to walk away from her, away from his one true love...away from his only chance at happiness. Relena watched his retreating figure for the last time. "Goodbye Heero.." she whispered before turning and leaving herself........~~  
  
**But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count**  
  
  
THE END! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
